Missing the shots
by Ryokou
Summary: Roy is at the carnival, waiting for someone and passing the time with some shooting games. R R please!


**A/N: It's my first Royai fic. R+R please! =)**

Roy stood alone at the shooting game, transfixed.

Well, he wasn't really alone, the carnival was absolutely packed at this time of dusk. It was beautiful out, but Roy didn't notice, as his mind was elsewhere. He gazed intently at the target as he fired his last shot, and missed.

Turning away from the game, he really wished Riza has came. She was impossible to convince, even though it was her day off.  
"I need to run errands." she would say, averting her brown eyes from his and looking to the papers on her desk as if to signify that she had work to do so he better not interfere. But god, he loved to watch her work.

Roy had been at the carnival for over an hour, just to take his mind off her. Unfortunatly, this plan fell through, as the majority of the games were shooting oriented.

Everytime he missed a shot, he was reminded of the look on Riza's face when he missed a shot at the military's training range. It was a mixture between dissapointment and mock suprise, but had a genuine smile mixed in there somewhere.

That face she made, as all her others, Roy found extremely attractive.

With a frown, Roy walked back to the game.

_I'm gonna hit the bottles weather she's here to see or not!_ Thought Roy, setting some change on the table and taking the small shotgun from the man behind the counter.

He had ten shots. He aimed and fired all but four of them, narrowly missing the bottles.

"Why do you need me here Roy?, I can see you miss shots anyday." came a familiar voice from behind.

Roy held back a smile as he turned to look at Riza.

She wore her hair down, and had on a short red dress, it looked very unformal compared to her usual uniform. And beautiful, to say the least.

"It's no fun being by yourself here." Roy muttered, with a looking falling only a little short of a pout.

''Well, don't you have a list of girls you could've brought?" Riza asked, though secretly she was happy he had asked her.

"Potentially, yeah." Roy said, turning his body and nervously fingering the ring in his pocket.

Riza cocked her head to the side, smiling. "You have a couple shots left..." she trailed off, looking away innocently.

"You want them?" Roy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know it." Riza said brightly, shouldering the gun as Roy inconspicuously slipped the ring from his pocket to the man behind the counter.

The man behind the counter looked at Roy as if to say 'I can't give her the prize if she misses the shots'

Roy simply shot him a look back. 'Don't worry'

Unsurprisingly, Riza aced the first shot, and stuck her tongue out.  
"I honestly can't see why this is so hard for you..." she smiled and went back to shooting.

Riza had two distinctly different personalities, more or less polar opposites. She was quiet and reserved at work, much more fun-loving and loud outside. Roy only felt they overlapped because one: he loved them both, two: she could shoot extremely well either way, and three: he thought they were both very sexy.

He couldn't think of anyone else he was willing to spend his life with.

Riza fired her second-to last shot as the man behind the counter got off his stool.

"Well, Miss, you can obviously shoot very well, I'm just gonna give you your prize, you can shoot that last bullet later.

"Thanks." said Riza, "But Roy is the one who bought the rounds, the prize is his." Riza finished, moving closer to stand next to him.

"No, I think he wants you to have it." the man said, handing Riza the ring.  
Her eyes widened in shock.

_God, she's cute._ thought Roy.

"I-Is this..?" Riza stammered, looking up at Roy in a rare, unsure moment.

"Yes." Roy said. "Riza, I love you. Will you m-"

His last sentence was cut off, inturrupted by Riza's kiss.

"It took you long enough." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for the right time." He replied sheepishly, pulling Riza closer to him.

"Just one question." Riza said, with a wry smile on her face, but still glowing with happiness.  
"What would have happened if I missed those shots?"


End file.
